No Idea
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Chandler likes Monica, Monica still loves Richard. Chandler wants to be with Monica but she has no idea, so all he can do is be her friend. Everything will run smoothly. Unless someone finds out... Monica's P.O.V written by Mystery Girl 911
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tears Wiped Away

Monica was snuggled up on the couch eating ice cream and watching romantic comedies. She was still quite upset from her breakup with Richard and to top it all off Ross and Rachel were getting married tomorrow.

Not that she wasn't happy, she was. It's just hard to see them happy together when she was sad and alone. Rachel didn't live with her anymore so she had no one to talk to at night.

This was all too much for Monica and she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Why can't I find my Prince?!" She cried. "Why don't I have a boyfriend? Am I un-loveable?"

The door opened but Monica didn't hear it she was too caught up in her emotions.

"Oh my God Mon. Are you ok?" A concerned voice asked.

The owner of the voice came over to her and wrapped their loving arms around her. Monica looked up to see Chandler looking worried.

"No! I'm not ok!" Monica cried. "I'm lonely and my brother and best friend are getting married and I have no date! And no one loves me!"

Chandler gently rubbed her back. He felt his shirt get wetter from Monica's tears which saddened him. Monica was an amazing and beautiful woman who was loved by many. And Richard was a stupid guy with a moustache that couldn't see that.

Every time she comes around she takes his breath away but truth is that she has no idea that he's even there.

"Monica Elizabeth Geller, why are you lying to yourself?" Chandler questioned.

"I'm not Chandler it's the truth!" Monica replied.

Chandler cupped her face and made her look into his eyes. He gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "Monica, you are beautiful and amazing. I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror. I mean, to me you get more beautiful today."

Monica sniffed and let out a small chuckle. "Really?"

"Really Mon." Chandler admitted and kissed her head. "Shouldn't you be over at Ross and Rachel's?"

Monica looked up at him and her eyes grew wide. She then looked down at her watch to see she was late. "Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot! I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow."

She grabbed her bag and all her bridesmaids and bride's necessities and headed for the door. "Oh and Chandler?"

Chandler turned around and faces her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Monica smiled and with that she was gone.

* * *

Chandler walked into his shared apartment to see Phoebe sitting on a stool with her guitar and Joey was on his chair.

"Hey." Chandler said.

"Hey." The two replied.

"Hey Pheebs, shouldn't you be over at Rachel's?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah I'm going over there in a minute. I'm just finalizing the playlist for tomorrow's wedding." Phoebe replied. "What do you guys think about the song No Idea?"

"It's a good song." Joey admitted.

"Yeah." Chandler nodded.

"I thought it really described Ross and Rachel's relationship especially the year before they started dating." Phoebe admitted. "What do you think Chandler?"

"Yeah it does." Chandler said.

"Do you know anyone else it could describe Chandler?" Phoebe asked.

"No, not that I can think of…." Chandler trailed off.

Joey looked at the two giving them a weird look, he didn't know what they we're going on about.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Chandler said lamely and did as he said.

He ran his hands in his hair. If Phoebe knew this could be bad….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chandler lay awake in bed. Sleep was apparently not an option for him at the moment. His mind was focused on Monica. Was she okay? Monica was always there fe him when he broke down so seeing her in that state was frightening. He almost broke down seeing her brake down, but told himself that he needed to be strong because she wasn't at the moment, and the only reason their friendship worked was because at least one of them was strong when the other wasn't. He had hugged her and she had left, telling him "thanks". But the one thing keeping him awake, the one thing now preventing him from sleep was what Phoebe said. She knew. He knew she knew. She had gave him 'the look'. Chandler sighed and rolled out of bed, literally, landing on his wrist.

"Ow." He said into the carpet, and then got up, peering at his wrist.

Meh. Monica will take care of it.

He stumbled out of the bedroom, walking into the side of the tv cabinet.

"OW!" He said, quite loud. He stepped around the cabinet, thinking about getting a drink of milk. At that moment he walked straight into the coffee table.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered. At that moment Joey came out of his room.

"Are you trying to bulldoze that apartment?" He asked.

"No." Chandler muttered, holding his injured toe.

"Sure sounded like it," Joey remarked.

"I just have other things on my mind." Chandler said.

"Like...Monica?" Joey asked causally. Chandler stared at him for a while before nodding.

"Yeah. Like Monica." He said quietly.


End file.
